Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated
, also known as Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. or Doofenshmirtz Corporation, is a company owned by the evil scientist Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Most of the daily operations of the company are run by Doofenshmirtz himself. The main purpose of the company is to assist Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his schemes to conquer the Tri-State Area. A typical day at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated begins with Dr. Doofenshmirtz coming up with a plan to take over the Tri-State Area. He then builds an evil invention, also known as an "Inator". Perry the Platypus, Doofenshmirtz's nemesis, arrives to put a stop to the scheme. Doofenshmirtz captures Perry in a trap, and explains his evil plan. After Dr. Doofenshmirtz is finished explaining, Perry escapes from the trap and defeats Doofenshmirtz. Job done, Perry leaves Doofenshmirtz to shout "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". Buildings Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated uses many buildings in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil schemes to take over the Tri-State Area. Main Building Located in the center of Danville. To be exact 9297 Polly Parkway mentioned in Fungus Among Us in Milo Murphy’s Law. This large building ("Candace's Big Day") is the main and most often seen building of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. It functions as both the main lab of Doofenshmirtz's plans and his home, which appears to also have a room for his daughter Vanessa, whenever she stays with him. Doofenshmirtz bought this building while looking for a place "in his budget" ("That Sinking Feeling"). The building also contains apartment rooms. It quite often gets smashed in places around it as part of Doofenshmirtz and Perry's fights. The building is shaped approximately like Ferb's head, as mentioned by Phineas (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension), or a pipe wrench. The number of floors and interior of the building varies from time to time, much as Danville itself does. A metal brace provides support for the floors above a patio area on the 40th floor of the building ("Candace's Big Day", "Don't Even Blink"). The roof is retractable and also has a lab ("Tree to Get Ready"). The top of the building features the corporation's name, although ten years later, the "Evil" part of the logo has disappeared. ("Act Your Age"). There is a window on the side, which has a "panoramic" view of the painful happenings of the Tri-State Area, including a chiropractor's office and a tax building. Another thing that can be seen is the statue of Rutherford B. Hayes, the President with the "best facial hair", that stands in the town square ("Crack That Whip") The door is made of solid oak ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). The "evil jingle" set up for this building is "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" Sometimes the jingle is extended to include things such as "...after hours" ("Traffic Cam Caper" and "That Sinking Feeling") or "is carpeted" ("The Chronicles of Meap"). In addition, ten years later, "Evil" is replaced by "hmm-hmm" to reflect the missing "Evil" in the logo (Act Your Age). The jingle is sung by The Slacks, and is also used as Doofenshmirtz's ringtone. ("Rollercoaster") Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage Located at the edge of town, this abandoned self storage building has been used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. One example is when he used it to throw a 16th birthday party for Vanessa. It was also used to store giant robot penguins. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage!" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory Located somewhere in mid-Danville, the old vacuum cleaner factory closed down not too long ago. It was used only once, to conceal the invention "Make Up Your Mind-inator", a device Doofenshmirtz said would "Destroy anyone who can't make up their mind".The roof once held a very large, working vacuum cleaner that towered on the top of the building. It was destroyed when Perry the Platypus turned it on, making it roll forward and suck up Phineas and Ferb's submarine with it. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Vacuum Cleaner Factory!" Strangely, the first floor is occupied by Jeremy's uncle's Sandwich Shop ("Journey to the Center of Candace"). Doofenshmirtz Hideout-shaped Island/Doofenshmirtz Mentor's Hideout When Dr. Doofenshmirtz "disappeared," this is the island satellite images found at the exact coordinates he disappeared. It originally belonged to Doofenshmirtz's mentor, Professor Destructicon, who was captured. Before he was taken to jail, the professor asked Doofenshmirtz to fulfill his dream for him and "set fire to the sun." Doofenshmirtz replied, "Dude, you really gotta let that one go. It's a ball of fire, it makes no sense." So Professor Destructicon simply instructed him to destory the Island Hideout. Agent P prevented the island from being destroyed when he took the device Doofenshmirtz was trying to use to destroy the lair and put it on his ship. The island has so far been abandoned again. Its "evil jingles" are "Doofenshmirtz Hideout-Shaped Island!" and "Doofenshmirtz Mentor's Hideout!" ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Annex Building-K .]] This abandoned annex building was used once by Doofenshmirtz Inc. to house all of the bricks Dr. Doofenshmirtz had stolen from the Tri-State Area so he could build "The Great Wall of the Tri-State Area". This building is very similar to the Self Storage Building. Its "evil jingle" is Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex!" ("Toy to the World"). Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Robot Building) A secondary office set up by Doofenshmirtz Inc. It possesses the ability to convert into a robotic form to rampage through the streets of Danville. Unlike other buildings, the evil jingle remained the typical "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" ("Flop Starz"). Doofenshmirtz House in the Suburbs Located on Maple Drive, in Danville, 3 doors down from the Flynn-Fletcher house, this House in the Suburbs was bought by the Doofenshmirtz's Corporation to be Dr. Doofenshmirtz's house. It has a hammock and a swimming pool in the backyard. Nextdoor is a bad neighbor named "Phil" whose leaves are always falling on the yard, angering Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz paid for the house with his divorce money. Since Doofenshmirtz decided "life in the suburbs" wasn't for him, it has since been unoccupied. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz House in the Suburbs!" ("Put That Putter Away"). Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theater Like a movie theater, the Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theater was used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz to show Perry the Platypus how he plans to destroy him. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Theater!" ("Greece Lightning"). Jingleless Abandoned Cake Factory This buiding was used by Doofenshmirtz to house his Slaveinator. It may be close to the ocean, for Agent P used his whale-whistle to summon a sperm whale into the wall, and it only took a few seconds. It had no "evil jingle" ("Raging Bully"). Jingleless Mountain Top Castle Laboratory This castle was used by Doofenshmirtz to house his "Shrinkspheria". It is located in the northern top of the world, somewhere miles off the coast of Canada. It has no "evil jingle" ("Mom's Birthday"). Jingleless Woodland House/Doofenshmirtz Vacation Condo Monogram calls this Doofenshmirtz's evil woodland retreat. The house is used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for his date with a woman he met online. It's located in the same woods as Phineas and Ferb's grandparents live. It had no "evil jingle", but the doorbell rings to the jingle's tune ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"). It is later seen again and called a vacation condo in the "evil jingle". ("Last Train to Bustville") Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's Lake Winimahatikihaha Water Fortress A water fortress on this oddly-named lake in Danville, it was used by Dr. Doofenshmirtz when he creates an army of termites to eat all the wood in the Tri-State Area. It is shaped like a dome, set up inside like a normal Doofenshmirtz Inc. building, and its "evil jingle" is the same as the main building ("The Magnificent Few"). Some flaws in the building include a ramp leading right into the main control room and a lava chamber (called a "death chamber" by Vanessa) with a ceiling escape hatch and a self-destruct button. Doofenshmirtz Aluminum Siding While this was not an actual company, Heinz Doofenshmirtz mentioned it to Perry the Platypus when he was going to make termites eat the wood off all the buildings in the Tri-State Area. Doofenshmirtz then said he would make aluminum in this company to take the place of wood. Its short-lived "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Aluminum Siding!" ("The Magnificent Few"). It presumably would have been a subsidiary of Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated, had Doof's plan succeeded. Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Warlock Castle As this castle only exists in Candace's dream, it is not actually real, but was the head of operations for the Doofenshmirtz in the dream. Its evil jingle is "Doofenshmirtz Wicked Witch Castle!" ("Wizard of Odd"), to which Doof interjects "It's not witch, it's warlock!" Doofenshmirtz Ex-Wife's House in the Hills Somewhere Doofenshmirtz's wife Charlene and Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa live there. Doofenshmirtz sometimes picks up Vanessa at the house. ("Finding Mary McGuffin") Doofenshmirtz Evil Igloo on a Mountaintop, Eh? Doofenshmirtz used this lair one time during the winter to transform himself into the Abominable Snowman with the Abominable-Inator. ("For Your Ice Only") Malifishmertz Evil Incorporated This fortress is the evil dwelling of Evil Wizard Malifishmertz. There is a catapult on the balcony. ("Excaliferb") Its evil jingle is "Malifishmertz Evil Incorporated... but not really a corporation because corporations haven't been invented yet so it's more like a guild or a tradesman association!" Doofus Khan's Multi-Level Yurt Doofus Khan kidnapped Princess Isabella and imprisoned her here. He also built his secret weapon there. The Yurt has a penthouse dungeon, staircase to which is booby-trapped.("Doof Dynasty") Doofengung's Cave Doofengung lives there, entertaining himself by watching drops dropping off the stalactites. ("Tri-Stone Area"). It's evil jingle is "Bunkalunk bunkalunk bunkalunka!". Vehicles Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated has many different vehicles to aid Dr. Doofenshmirtz in his schemes. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated's Blimp/Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible Like a floating Main Building, the Doofenshmirtz Blimp is used several times by Dr. Doofenshmirtz for many of his inventions. It is one of Doofenshmirtz's most used vehicles. Its "evil jingle" is the same as the main building, or "Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible!" once known as - "Doofinshmirtz in a blimp again!" ("The Fast and the Phineas"). Jingleless Balloon Pad This was used by Doofenshmirtz to use his "Ugly-inator". After Perry got a hold of the "Ugly-inator", he changed Doofenshmirtz's balloon from "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." to "I Love Goodness" and it's flat-screen TV and recliner turned into a small TV and a plastic chair. It had no "evil jingle" ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). Doofenshmirtz Flatbed Micro-bus This is the vehicle that Doofenshmirtz uses to transport his "Be Gone-inator". Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz flatbed micro-bus!" ("Just Passing Through"). Doofenshmirtz Rocket Powered Jet Skiff This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used to transport his Anti Romance Rocket untill it fell off. Its "evil jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Rocket Powered Jet Skiff!" ("What Do It Do?"). Doofenshmirtz Mini Bus Camping Van Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses this vehicle often, such as when he was driving to the 'Steam Noir'. It was also used to drive to the Science fair Jingleless Airplane/Doofenshmirtz in a Jet Airplane This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used, when he planned to drop Eulg over the Tri-State Area adult diaper factory. It was also seen in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" when Doofenshmirtz was on his father-daughter vacation with Vanessa. It had no "evil jingle" in "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", but in "Summer Belongs to You," the "evil jingle" was "Doofenshmirtz in a Jet Airplane!". Jingleless Hot Air Balloon This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used to transport his Ball gown-inator. It had no "evil jingle" ("Gaming the System"). Also used in "The Best Lazy Day Ever" Jingleless Hover Pad This is the vehicle Doofenshmirtz used when he plotted to insult the whales. It was also seen when he flew over the world shrinking monuments for his train set. It had no "evil jingle" (the line was simply "Doofenshmirtz holding a bucket!") ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Space Station Doof eeks revenge on his childhood rival, Huge Hands Hans, by using a giant space-bound robot to make shadow puppets on the moon. ("Out to Launch"). Giant Robot Spider He appears fighting Perry atop a giant robotic spider. Why or how he built it is unknown. Since this was Perry's dream, it is unknown whether he actually built it or not. ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). Doofenshmirtz's Zinc Processing Machine He plans to steal all the zinc from Lake Nose and use it in some evil way that he hasn't figured out yet, possibly to drive all the other laundromats out of business ("The Lake Nose Monster") ("Swiss Family Phineas"). Doof's big rig Doofenshmirtz use it deliver boom juice. ("Road Trip") Other Locations Doofania A country founded by Doofenshmirtz to be better then his brother, Roger. The country was built on an inner tube in the bay of Danville. It didn't have an evil jingle, but did have a national anthem. The country was accidentally destroyed when a fishеrman was distracted by a rainbow and hit the tube with his fishing hook.("Hail Doofania!"). Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst The bratwurst cart that Heinz owned as a teenager. He was treated terribly there, so later on he built The Hot Dog Vendor Revenge-Inator. Its "jingle" is "Doofenshmirtz Quality Bratwurst!" although it is not said seriously ("Backyard Aquarium", "This Is Your Backstory"). Known employees *Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Owner/manager) *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Errand runner) *Norm (Giant robot assistant) *Chorus girls *The Slacks *Buford Van Stomm (quit) *Nancy (Maid) (fired) Background Information *The logo on the side of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building uses the "Playbill" font. *It's over 55.8 feet tall ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister"), however, in The Last Day Of Summer, the blueprints Phineas and Ferb showed that the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building is atleast higher than the Eiffel Tower. *His property is only a block from the ocean. *Even though Doofenshmirtz owns the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, he has been seen to let there be vacancy. ("At the Car Wash"). *Doofenshmirtz currently lives at the 45th floor. However, at times he was seen on the 38th ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") and the 40th ("Candace's Big Day"). *Annabelle Johnson was interested in buying Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. She liked the colors purple and green in the building, the 70s style design, and especially the gargoyles ("Run, Candace, Run"). *Previous "Evil Jingles" have included "Doofenshmirtz holding a bucket" ("Perry Lays an Egg"), "Doofenshmirtz out in the forest" ("Interview With a Platypus"), "Doofenshmirtz carbon footprint" ("Suddenly Suzy") and "Doofenshmirtz walks to the diner" ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). *Sometimes, the main building's sign has one line of text, while other times, it has two. *The building is at least 45 stories high ("Candace's Big Day"). *Other people live in the building ("At the Car Wash", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). *In "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" is it shown that the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" jingle was never finished. *Sometimes the main building can have the little triangles on it. *The building is often seen to have other tenants besides Doofenshmirtz. This seems to suggest that he is their landlord, although it is never stated. * During their interview for Episode 10 of Disney Infinity's Toy Box TV, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh said, "As a former architecture student, the only building I've ever designed that has any sort of longevity anybody knows about is Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, which, the whole job of that was to design a very poorly-designed building. My teachers would all be so proud. And now through Infinity, it will be shared with the world." * The initials of the company's name, DEI, are the motto of Dabney House at Caltech and have appeared discretely in various films and other media. * The "Evil" part of the logo is noticeably absent ten years later, with the evil jingle even reflecting this by having "Evil" replaced by "hmm-hmm". ("Act Your Age") * In the Milo Murphy's Law episode "Fungus Among Us", it is revealed that the address of the main building is likely 9297 Polly Parkway. This was confirmed in the following episode "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" when the exterior of the building is shown. ru:Фуфелшмертц Пакость Инкорпорейтед Category:Companies Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Locations Category:Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Category:D